TAKE YOU DARL! 2HYUN
by Hyunlipsu94
Summary: Bisa bayangkan bukan? Gadis cantik yang pulang malam hari seorang diri dan mengenakan pakaian minim, benar-benar mengundang bahaya bukan? Jadi, jangan salahkan lelaki tampan karena menculik gadis cantik yang berjalan sendirian itu. 2HYUN! Hwang Minhyun X Kim Jonghyun! TopMin! BotHyun! Wanna One X NU'EST W!


**TAKE YOU DARL**

.

 **HWANG MINHYUN X KIM JONGHYUN**

 **.**

 **NU'EST W X WANNA ONE**

 **.**

 **Min!Top Hyun!Bottom**

 **.**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **.**

 **M+ , NC 21+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jonghyun seperti biasa pada jam 08.00 malam keluar dari gedung tempat ia mengikuti les menari, tanpa takut diganggu oleh sekumpulan remaja nakal ia memakai rok pendek serta bra yang hanya ditutupi oleh sweater yang terlalu besar di tubuh mungilnya

Walaupun rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya belajar namun tetap saja diluar pada malam hari lalu mengenakan pakaian yang minim pasti mengundang bahaya bukan?

"Hmmmphh! Hmpphhh!" Tanpa sadar sebuah tangan besar dengan kain yang menempel pada hidung serta mulutnya membuat ia tidak dapat berkutik hanya mampu memukul-mukul tangan itu sebelum gelap menutupi pengelihatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki tampan itu menelusuri tubuh mungil yang tidak tertutupi busana itu dengan pandangan lapar, sebuah seringai terlintas di sudut wajah tampannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ia mendekati tubuh yang tangan serta kakinya sedang terikat ditiang ranjang tinggi itu, menyentuh dengan lembut wajah manis sang korban yang baru saja ia culik.

Tangan terampilnya mengelus bagian-bagian _sensitif_ gadis remaja itu, hingga gadis sadar sentuhannya menimbulkan desahan tertahan Jonghyun. Ia tersenyum tipis saat perlahan Jonghyun membuka matanya, terkejut mendapati tubuhnya telanjang serta terikat dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika ia melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Mi—minhyun?" Ujar Jonghyun tergagap ketika wajah tampan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Lelaki yang dipanggil Minhyun itu tersenyum lalu mendekati wajah terkejut Jonghyun.

" _Yes, Darl_ ," Jawabnya sembari mencuri ciuman di bibir gadis itu, tanpa ragu melumat dengan dalam bibir tipis itu. Jonghyun melenguh ketika lidah Minhyun menggoda bibirnya untuk memberi akses lebih.

"Nghhh Min- Ahhmm," Bibir tipis itu tak henti mengeluarkan desahannya ketika tangan nakal Minhyun meremas payudara besar itu dengan kasar, dilepaskannya ciuman panjang itu lalu beralih melahap rakus _nipple_ Jonghyun yang sudah tegang ketika dicium oleh Minhyun dan tangannya tak henti meremas serta memelintir _nipple_ coklat muda itu.

" _Like it darl_?" Tanyanya seraya merambat ke bongkahan pantat Jonghyun yang lumayan besar lalu mengelus sensual paha dalam Jonghyun. Jonghyun memejamkan matanya ketika rasa nikmat sentuhan Minhyun menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sembari menciumi tubuh Jonghyun, tangan Minhyun membuka ikatan tali pada tangan serta kaki Jonghyun setelah terlepas semua _refleks_ tangan Jonghyun mendekap kepala Minhyun yang tengah menikmati payudaranya.

"Ahhhh Minhh moreeeh _like it_ ," Desahnya, tangan mungil Jonghyun melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Minhyun tanpa sabar lalu membukanya beserta celana Minhyun tanpa sungkan Minhyun membantu Jonghyun membuka celananya hingga kini mereka tidak mengenakan sehelai benang.

Minhyun membuat _kissmark_ disetiap bagian tubuh Jonghyun,hingga ketika wajah Minhyun tiba dipusat kenikmatan Jonghyun ia menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat _klitoris_ Jonghyun yang membuat gadis itu memekik nikmat.

"Amhhhh ahhhh Minhh ahhh nghhhh," Jonghyun tidak menahan desahannya ketika jemari nakal Minhyun bermain di dalam _vagina_ nya, Minhyun pun tidak hanya memainkan tangannya disitu satu tangannya lagi menjepit serta memelintir _nipple_ Jonghyun serta bibirnya tak henti mencium bibir Jonghyun memainkan lidahnya di dalam bibir Jonghyun yang dibalas oleh Jonghyun sama nikmatnya, Tangan Jonghyun tak henti meraba tubuh gagah Minhyun.

"Kamu sudah basah sekali _Darl_ , Mau memuaskan ku?" Tanya Minhyun namun jemari lelaki itu masih bergerak nakal di dalam _vagina_ Jonghyun.

"Lepaashh dulu jarimu Min oppahh, ini terlalu nikmathh," Jawabnya setengah mendesah karena kelakuan Minhyun, sembari tertawa kecil Minhyun mengeluarkan jari-jari panjangnya lalu berpindah menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjang itu. Jemari lentik Jonghyun menyentuh kejantanan Minhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak, menjilat ujung kejantanan itu dengan menggoda mencecap rasa _precum_ lelaki itu sudah yang keluar. Urat-urat yang menonjol itu bukti bahwa Minhyun sudah terlalu terangsang dengan lihai Jonghyun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya meng _oral penis_ besar dan panjang milik Minhyun.

"Ahhh _yess darl_ , seperti itu mmhh," Minhyun mendesah tiap kali gadis itu menghisap _penis_ nya dengan kuat hingga pipi Jonghyun tirus. Tatapan menggoda Jonghyun setiap gadis itu menjilati _penis_ nya membuat Minhyun memejamkan matanya sangking nikmatnya gadis itu memanjakan _penis_ besarnya.

" _Stop darl_ , kita langsung pada intinya aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi," Ucap Minhyun menghentikan kegiatan _mari menikmati penis kesukaan_ _Jonghyun_. Ia berhenti lalu mendekati Minhyun, menduduki _penis_ tegang Minhyun seraya memaju mundurkan _penis_ itu didepan _vagina_ nya yang sudah basah.

" _Ride me darl_ ," Titah Minhyun, Jonghyun tanpa sabar memasukkan _penis_ itu dengan sekali hentak hingga menimbulkan teriakan nikmat dari mulutnya.

"Akhhhh ini enak sekali oppahh," Jonghyun tanpa diminta langsung menaik turunkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatan ketika _penis_ Minhyun semakin menusuk dalam _vagina_ nya. Minhyun tidak mau pasif ia mengulum _nipple_ Jonghyun secara bergantian dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Mmmhh yaa darl, terusshh ahhh," Desah Minhyun ketika Jonghyun sengaja mengetatkan _vagin_ anya yang membungkus _penis_ Minhyun.

"Ahhh minhhyuniie ini benar-benar ahhh nikmathh,"

"Yaaa ahhh pintar _darl_ , teruskan seperti itu cari kenikmatanmu," Minhyun pun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat kala Jonghyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya, yang menimbulkan pekikan-pekikan nikmat dari bibir tipis gadis itu. Jonghyun semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ia sudah hampir mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahhh oppah a-aku hampir ahh sampai," Ujarnya terbata, Minhyun merasakan bagaimana ketatnya gadis itu menjepit kejantannya di sana. Jonghyun bergerak semakin tidak beraturan hingga ia mencapai kenikmatannya.

"HYUNNN AHHH!" Pekiknya nikmat lalu menindih tubuh Minhyun dibawahnya, merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya _penis_ itu membawanya ke dalam surga dunia. Minhyun mengganti posisinya menjadi diatas membiarkan gadisnya menikmati surganya.

"Aku belum keluar _darling_ ," Bisiknya lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali menerobos ke dalam _vagina_ Jonghyun membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah nikmat setiap kali _penis_ besar Minhyun menyentuh titik _sensitif_ nya.

"Ahh Minhyun oppa, nikmathh" Ujarnya kembali ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyeimbangi gerakkan Minhyun yang sangat kuat.

"Emmmhh _darl,_ jangan menjepit ku," Minhyun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga tubuh Jonghyun terhentak-hentak, tangannya pun tak henti meremas-remas payudara besar gadisnya hingga desahan nikmat kembali memasuki pendengarannya.

"Oppahh! Terlalu dalam mmhhh ahhhh"

"Yaahh disana oppa," Rintihnya yang membuat Minhyun semakin semangat menyetubuhi gadisnya ini. Ia semakin bergerak cepat ketika kenikmatannya sudah semakin dekat.

"Aku akan keluar _darl_ ," Setelah mengatakan itu Minhyun bergerak dengan cepat serta kuat hingga membuat gadis itu memekik antara sakit dan nikmat. Minhyun mencium Jonghyun dan menggeram dalam ciuman panas mereka, Jonghyun semakin ia mengetatkan _vagina_ nya ketika ia merasa _penis_ Minhyun membesar di dalamnya hingga—

"AAHHHH OPPAHH!"

"JONGHYUN AHH MHHH!"

Keduanya mencapai _orgasme_ bersama, tubuh besar Minhyun menindih gadis dibawahnya lalu membawa Jonghyun kedalam ciuman lembutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh keduanya kini hanya tertutup sehelai selimut tipis, lelaki tampan itu sebut saja Hwang Minhyun kini telah memeluk gadisnya Kim Jonghyun yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan hangat Minhyun.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu menculikku oppa? Kamu membuat ku takut," Katanya dengan nada merajuk yang menimbulkan tawa kecil dari lelaki itu. Ia menyentil hidung bangir itu lalu mendaratkan ciuman tipis di kening gadis itu.

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku kesal karena kekasihku tidak ingin dijemput pulang dari lesnya lalu menggunakan pakaian yang sangat terbuka, kau tau? Itu berbahaya _darl_ , masih beruntung aku yang menculikmu," Jawab Minhyun yang membuahkan pukulan ringan di dada Minhyun.

"Yaa! Itu karena setiap kamu menjemputku semua orang akan mengejarmu oppa, Ahh kalau kamu lupa kamu seorang _idol_ dari _boyband Wanna One_ oppa," Sunggutnya merajuk memajukan bibir tipisnya yang tampak imut dimata Minhyun.

" _I didn't forget darl, sorry please_?" Minhyun berucap sembari mencium berulang kali pipi Jonghyun yang membuatnya tertawa karena geli.

"Hihihi iyaa aku maafkan oppa, tapi jangan seperti ini lagi ya,"

"Bagaimana yaaa? Tidak janji," Ujar Minhyun yang membuat gadis itu memekik kesal.

"YAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hallo semua, aku author baru kalian bisa panggil aku Liz_

 _Review yaaa kalau suka dan aku lebih suka Jonghyun yang dibawah karena kalian pasti sadar kalau dia lebih manis daripada Minhyun, Minhyun itu lebih tampan daripada Jonghyun yang manis :3_

 _Aku gak tanggung jawab kalau kalian habis baca ini terus basah :P_


End file.
